


Drunken Escapade

by UnrealRomance



Series: Impressions and Deductions [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and most of her crew get drunk, this is Thane's reaction to them when they come back to the Normandy afterwards.</p>
<p>Thane P.O.V.</p>
<p>Shepard is a very particular kind of drunk. Hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble that just sorta came to me.

Shepard took leave with some of her crew, though Vakarian and Taylor have decided to hide away in their respective places. And miss Lawson seems to be inspecting the ship in her time off.

I hear a commotion coming from the kitchen and break from my meditation to investigate. It could simply be the new addition riffling in the cabinets, but there is too much laughter and gleeful shrieking.

When Shepard decided to release the Krogan and was somehow able to persuade him to join her cause, I was mildly surprised. She didn't seem like a risk-taker, rather like someone who was forced into risky situations who reacted with caution and tactical efficiency. Even when she walks out into the middle of a fight with the intent of being a distraction she is aware of the battlefield in a way most are not.

When I reach the cafeteria area, I halt and step back into the shadows to observe.

Shepard and her crew are intoxicated, that much is obvious. She is wrapped around the Professor, babbling about scientific things of which she has no understanding. He answers her rapid-fire questions with equally quick, sharp answers. He seems to be enjoying himself, at least.

She looks up when Vakarian leaves the battery, gasping in something akin to joy. "Gare-Bear!"

His head jerks up and he's spun around on his heel within a second. "No!" He runs back to the battery as she chases after him. "Not when you're drunk! You hug like a vice!"

"GARRUS!" She nearly rams into the door as it slams into place behind him. "Come on! Let me love you!"

"I hate you when you're drunk!" Comes a shout from the other side of the door. "Go bug someone else, please."

' _They must have spent time together drunk on the SR-1. It seems Vakarian is privy to things we are not- I should ask about those things.'_ It wouldn't do to be surprised like this every time Shepard acts in an unexpected way.

"Aww, but I loooove you!" She is grinning when she spins around and trots back into the cafeteria. "Oh...Jaaaack."

"Fuck you!" Jack springs drunkenly to her feet and flees Shepard's embrace like she is a wraith of death. "No cuddly bullshit, I told you!"

Shepard cackles as she follows the biotic around the elevator and toward the observation deck. "You can't hide behind the Justicar. I _will_ hug you!"

"I hate you drunk too!" Jack shouts as she dives behind Samara, throwing up a weak, flickering barrier.

The Justicar is surprised when Shepard drops to her knees to throw her arms around her, but pats her arm and looks up at her with a slight smile.

Shepard leaps when Jack's faulty barrier falls.

They are a tangle of limbs and laughter and I find myself smiling at the display.

' _Perhaps it would be best to escape to my room and lock the door for the next few hours.'_ I decide. Sighing, I walk to my room and pause with my hand on the door control when a pair of arms lock around my waist.

It's just a moment of warmth and pressure, and then she is darting away to find someone else to pounce upon.

Sealing myself in my room, I allow a soft chuckle to escape. _'I suppose being unorthodox is part of Shepard's charm.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Remember to leave Kudos or a comment if you did!


End file.
